1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real estate transaction system and method, and more particularly, to a real estate transaction system and method using real estate securitization that are capable of lessening a burden on a residence right holder and investors by securitizing real estate and selling a plurality of divided securities including a security for ownership and a security for investment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, since real estate is expensive and exhibits high individuality and locality, investors or managers must have a great amount of money or specialized knowledge or experience to invest the money in and manage the real estate. In addition, a transaction scale of the real estate is relatively large with a low market liquidity and a low fluidity.
Upon stagnation of real estate, the number of real estates for sale for overcoming an enterprise's financial difficulty and reconstructing an enterprise's organization and real estates for sale caused by unemployment rapidly increases and the real estates are hardly sold. This obstructs the reconstruction of the enterprise's organization and increases bad loans of banking agencies, and in turn leads to sudden fall in a price of the real estate due to severe transaction reduction. Upon growth of real estate, investors having a small amount of moneys cannot easily take part in transactions of real estate because of features of the real estate of a large transaction scale and a low liquidity, which may cause real estate market to be disturbed by venture capitals.
To overcome such disadvantages of the real estate, goods integrating the real estate market with a financial market, such as real estate fund and real estate investment trusts (REITs) have appeared. However, they do not spread because of existence of alternative investment goods with a high liquidity and high profitability.
The real estate fund is a collection of capitals for real estate investment, and a specialist invests the collected capitals in a variety of carefully selected real estate, such as real estate development, profitable real estate, project financing, and Asset Backed Securities (ABS), and distributes earnings. Revenue resulting from investment of a small amount of money in real estate is returned to investor.
The REITs have the same nature as the real estate fund in that they act as an investment means in an indirect investment market for real estate, but differ in a legal nature and structure from the real estate fund. The REITs are a stock company directed to investment in real estate, and must have internal asset management functionality and hold a certain capital. Also, the REITs are required to hold the real estate corresponding to above 70% of the asset and face difficulties in investing the capital in real estate developments and loaning the capital because they are in the form of a stock company. The REITs are goods resulting from standardization and securitization of investment equity as small units. That is, the real estate equity is divided into small units, securitized, and connected to a plurality of investors via a capital market. In particular, the REITs provide an opportunity for investing in real estate to investors having a small amount of money.
However, the investment fund and the REITs are both focused on investment so that investors having a small amount of money take part in real estate investment. These advantageously induce many investors and capitals to the real estate investment to a real estate market and prevent the real estate market from being disturbed by the venture capitals. However, the investment fund and the REITs do not consider the fact that essential purpose of the real estate is not investment but actual residence and use of lands.
Accordingly, people desiring to hold stable residence spaces neglect existing real estate investment not suitable for actual residence and do not take part in the real estate market. In addition the investors avert their eyes from conventional investment scheme because it has difficulty in making a target investment in a picked real estate.
Developments in communication technology have led to a system that provides real estate transaction information and brokers real estate transactions via a network such as the Internet. However, there is no system for real estate transaction for actual residents. For example, a technique of mitigating risk in real estate transactions through a network is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0033334, entitled “System and Method for Mediating Transactions in Real Estate Though Network” and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0017945, entitled “Method For Real Estate Transaction with Escrow and Title Insurance through Computer Network”. However, these schemes are directed to existing direct investment, in which it is necessary to acquire an ownership for real estate for real estate investment.
As a result, direct investment directed to ownership acquisition lays a burden on investors in investment money, progressive tax, and transaction-related tax aspects. Existing real estate financial goods directed to only equity do not provide target investment and fail to attract investors. People desiring to use the property take part in a real estate market only in a consumptive way such as lease. Meanwhile, even though developments in communication technology have led to infrastructure enabling easy access to real estate-related information, users utilize only information on a trend of the real estate to check existence of vacancy houses or information on real estate for sale.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new real estate transaction system and method capable of satisfying both investors and an actual resident by utilizing an existing communication infrastructure